Indecent Attraction
by JazzyKat
Summary: Harry/OC Incest! Slash! Implied use of drugs! For jamies. Harry finds it so easy to hate him, but even easier to love him.
1. Tainted Beginnings

Hey, guys! This is a fic for jamies, as requested. I am using jamies's OC, Amy. I own nothing but the plot line and that fantastic riding crop over in the corner. With love,

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>Harry grumbled to himself as he stomped down the wet and cold sidewalk that leads into town. Here he was again, running away from his family. Harry loved his family, of course he did, but he felt invisible any time that he was around them. It seemed that all Lily and James could do was praise the brilliance that was Amy, Harry's younger brother. Sure, Harry liked the kid to an extent, but it was so easy to hate him for stealing his parent's attention away. Harry stood at a solid 5'7 and looked to be James's younger clone. Amy, on the other hand was as pale as the snow, had pale blond hair, a rounded chin and had stunning blue eyes. Nothing like the Malfoys at all. Harry shuddered at the thought. A horn honk from his left brought him out of his reverie with a rather violent start. He shook himself and then drew his coat about him tighter.<p>

Finally, after walking what seemed like 50 miles he spotted the crappy little alley way where Ern would be waiting. Harry hadn't meant to start doing drugs, honest. He'd come across some in one of his fits of anger and wandering the town at dark and decided to try them, simply because his mom and dad hated drug users. Now, five years later Harry was caught up in the web and did not want to be let go. He'd gone through withdrawal exactly once and didn't plan on ever going through it ever again.

With the seedy transaction done, Harry wandered around some more, before letting his feet carry him wherever they wanted. It wasn't as if his parents were concerned about his well being, they were surely too focused on Amy. Harry had lost his godparents to Amy as well. Took two months, but that was long enough time to show Harry that human emotions were worthless and that people changed.

Later that evening after he'd shot up, he finally dragged himself up from his drug induced sleep and stumbled back home. He climbed up the drain pipe against the side of the house and let himself back into his bedroom. He'd glanced through his window his parents and godparents sitting around eating supper and fawning over Amy and his Owl results. Never matter that Harry had received the highest amount of Owls that a person physically could, they had to praise Amy over his scores and push Harry over to the side of things. He stripped off his clothes and dived under his sheets. A few minutes later, Harry heard his door creak open. Light from the hallway spilled into the room and Harry felt eyes draw down his back as he feigned sleep. A hand slowly and gently stroked his hair back from his face. Harry heard his mother from the doorway.

"What do we do, James?" James sighed quietly and stroked Harry's back.

"I don't know love. I just- I have no idea what to do to reach him. I just want my boy back, Lily."

Harry heard her move closer, and then felt as she kissed his temple.

"I know, James. I wish that we had our Harry back as well."

With last kisses, his parents exited his room. Harry was confused and his chest felt tighter and wrong somehow. Finally the effervescent effects of the drugs wore off and Harry crashed straight into sleep.

The next morning he awoke and could only dredge up hazy memories of last night. He had a strange feeling that he was forgetting something, but brushed the feeling aside and jumped into the shower, turning the water up to scalding and stepping in.

Harry thought that he had control over his addiction, but over time, it became obvious that he did not have as strong of a control that he thought he did. Months later, it became apparent that something was wrong when Harry noticed that he had not eaten in at least a week. Shrugging it off, Harry continued with his use. Finally after becoming so paranoid that he couldn't even leave his room, Harry admitted that something was wrong.

He quit, cold turkey, or well at least he tried to. Quite rapidly, Harry felt himself become depressed and anxious. There were days when he couldn't care to drag his sorry ass out of bed. Finally he pushed a shaking hand through his hair and staggered out of bed and into the shower. He dropped the soap and shampoo both four times before managing to get a grip on the bottles, causing him to swear rather violently and kick the side of the shower. With a smarting toe and wet hair, he yanked on some clothes and stuffed a wad of bills into his pocket. He glided down the stairs and was halfway out the door when his parents caught sight of him.

"Where are you going?" Lily called from the sink.

"Out," Harry curtly said in her direction, continuing on toward the front door.

James, who had been reading the paper in the living room, folded his paper and stood to block Harry's path.

"Hey, don't talk to your mother like that. She just asked where you were going because she's concerned about you. We both are. We just want to see you-," here Harry cut him off, chuckling low in his throat.

Harry whirled around and shouted, "NO YOU DON'T! YOU CARE NOTHING FOR ME! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOUR PRECIOUS AMY! FIRST HE GOT YOU AND MOM AND THEN HE GOT SIRIUS AND REMUS! DON'T EVEN TRY TO TELL ME YOU CARE!" he snarled and turned back around to leave, and caught James's fist to his jaw. Lily screamed and for a moment all three stood absolutely still.

Hate and hurt shuttered in Harry's eyes. Self revulsion and regret shuttered in James's eyes. Harry turned the collar of his coat up against his neck and wrenched the door open, stomping through and slamming the door behind him. A shudder of satisfaction rolled up his spine as he heard the door split like a gunshot behind him. He simply walked on, not caring about what the neighbors thought.

He saw Remus and Sirius walking toward him. He smirked and nodded his head to them as he passed, ignoring their questions. It didn't take long for Harry to reach that dingy alley, but what he saw made him stop dead.


	2. Playing the imperfect hero

As requested, here is Chapter Two. Hope you enjoy.

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>The first thing that caught his eye was all of the blood, far too much for anyone to have bleed out and still be alive. The next was Ern's crumpled body lying next to an overflowing and filthy dumpster. The last was a gang of thugs surrounding a small body at the back of the alley. Not knowing what he was doing, he stepped back out of the alley and shouted loudly, "IN HERE BOYS! COME ON! YOU CALL YOURSELVES POLICE!"<p>

To further pad his illusion, Harry conjured a police siren and several indistinct voices. It seems that even with his hands shaking horribly, the trick worked, and soon the gang of thugs came tumbling out of the alley and took off when they noticed the actual police several blocks down. Harry ducked back into the alley and rushed over to the person. As he drew near, he noticed the sobbing figure was Amy. Amy had a split lip and his shirt was torn. Harry thought to turn and walk away, but his saving people complex kicked him in the nuts, so he cautiously knelt down next to Amy and belatedly noticed that Amy was sobbing. Harry gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

Amy stiffened, before glancing up and seeing Harry. With another choked sob, Amy threw himself into his brother's arms. Harry stiffened before hesitantly drawing Amy close and soothing him. Harry ignored the shaking in his hands and pulled Amy closer. Amy snuggled close to Harry without thinking about it, and Harry's lower regions started to take interest in the young boy's wriggling around. Harry held his breath and focused on the disgusting site of Ern's body lying cooling near him. Harry, once he had gotten his body under control focused back on Amy and started to look for any visible injuries. As Harry drug his eyes over Amy's pale face, his eyes alighted almost involuntarily upon Amy's pink lips. He tried to tear his eyes away, but then a sudden impulse hit Harry like a freight train. Amy fit perfectly into his arms. This thought and the other thoughts of how plush Amy's lips were and how beautiful Amy actually was frightened Harry, so he pushed them to the very back of his mind where he was mourning the loss of Ern and his clean drugs. Now, Harry had to go through the pain of finding a new dealer, and it was not something that Harry looked forward to.

With a deep sigh, Harry swung Amy up into his arms and began the long trek back to the house. Really, he'd wanted a nice sulk; he didn't want to return so soon. It ruined the dramatic effect. Nevertheless, Harry found himself barging through the front door yet again, except this time, he had a traumatized, sexier than he should be by social norms in his arms. James was the first to greet them in the tiny hallway between the front door and the living room.

Lily was but a few steps behind him, and she gasped at the sight of them. She ushered the boys into the living room and bustled about getting potions supplies together, trying desperately to keep calm. James hovered in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Harry wouldn't meet his or Lily's eyes. Amy had quieted down and was sniffing quietly, curious as to why there was a strange new tension between his parents and Harry. Amy subtly snuggled into Harry's arms and tried not to blush. He'd been attracted to his brother a long time now. Harry was, in fact, the first person that Amy had had a crush on. As Amy had gotten older, that cute childhood crush transposed itself into something more passionate and encompassing. Amy, fearing that he would be viewed as weird or as a freak had simply hid those feelings and did a moderately good job of keeping his desires at bay.

Harry felt Amy stiffen, but didn't think anything about it, as Remus and Sirius burst into the room and immediately began fawning over Amy. Harry could feel the paranoia creep up on him in the back of his mind, and he swore inwardly as he remembered that he didn't get that extra fix from Ern. Of course he couldn't get an extra hit, Ern was lying dead in some back alley, and any other druggies in the city would have scavenged over his body and made away with the stolen goods. Harry grit his jaw at the thought of having to go to another less reputable dealer, but the burning need was quickly overriding any protests from Harry's end of the deal. James, being close enough to the two boys now could see Harry's jaw tense and misinterpreted the small motion.

"Let's just give them some space and let them tell us what happened," James suggested quickly and laid a hand on Remus's shoulder. Remus looked up and noticed Harry's dark look. Understanding dawned in his eyes and the bottom of his stomach fell through to the floor. He'd been ignoring Harry in favor of Amy; of course Harry would be angry with him. With a shamed face, he pulled Sirius away. Lily bustled in and quickly washed off their faces. She then stood back up and put her hands on her hips. Harry quickly and emotionlessly relayed the events of the evening, substituting in a plausible enough lie as to why Harry was in the dirty alleyway in the first place. Amy, sensing something was amiss kept his mouth shut and played along.

The story was accepted and soon, the boys were tucked into bed. Harry lay stiff, watching the numbers on the clock next to his bed tick on. Finally, around twelve, he deemed it safe to head to town. He glanced at the dingy calendar and noticed what day it was, Tuesday, which meant that another halfway clean dealer would be making his rounds in the park, at the fountain. Harry slipped his shoes on and instead of trying the front door, slid out his window instead, forgetting to prop it open in his haste to get his next fix.


	3. Apologies and Happy Endings

Final installment of this lovely story. Again, written for jamies. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>"Finally," he hissed as he injected the sweet shot in. He felt the familiar embrace of warmth, but something felt wrong. It was too hot, different. A sudden panic rushed over him and Harry took off running full speed. Everywhere he turned he saw things out to get him. Finally he made it back to his house, and managed to climb up to his window with shaking hands. The window wouldn't budge open, and Harry panicked. He let go and fell down with a thump. Thankfully, Amy was awake and ran outside quickly and dragged his brother into his room. Amy noticed that Harry was shaking rather violently, so Amy pulled him close and started to stroke his hair to try and soothe him.<p>

Harry eventually dozed off, and woke the next morning to petal soft lips on his. With great effort, Harry wrenched his eyes open to see Amy's smiling face looming overhead. Harry kissed back, and relaxed into the gentle warmth. Suddenly, it mattered not that Amy was his brother; the only thing that mattered was that Amy wanted him, too. Amy smiled into the kiss, before breaking the embrace and saying, "Mum and Dad are out in town today. Said they won't be back till midnight."With a coy smile, Amy grabbed Harry by his collar and dragged him to the bathroom.

They knew their relationship was beyond social norms, at least in the muggle world, but the boys took comfort in the fact that it was a common practice in the magical world. Both boys were unsure as to what to tell their parents would think. James and Lily absolutely abhorred any pureblood and or magical community common practices, insisting to live as muggles. They both knew that keeping their relationship from their parents would harm rather than help in the long run, so both of the boys waited until Harry had got an apartment should something happen.

Harry walked in, looking pale and wishing that he could shoot one before tonight's dinner. He let himself into Amy's room and collapsed into the desk chair with a weary sigh. He scrubbed a hand over his face and smiled as he felt Amy straddle his waist and kiss him. Harry put his hands on Amy's thin waist and said, "I've got the place settled out. Ready for tonight?"

Amy sighed and shook his head. Harry leaned forward and kissed Amy once again. "I want you to remember that whatever happens tonight, I love you. Okay?" he whispered urgently to Amy, pouring all of the truth, certainty and love into his eyes.

Amy smiled brilliantly and said, "I know. I love you, too. I'll go wherever you go. I have the emancipation papers in my pocket, already signed. All we'd have to do is mail them to Gringotts."

Harry sighed in relief and gently dislodged Amy from his lap. He reached out and ruffled Amy's hair, and said, "Go get dressed."

Later than evening as the whole family ate their supper seated at the small, round table, Harry took a deep breath and said, "Mom, Dad, we have to tell you something. Amy and I are in a relationship, and if you won't support us, we can support ourselves. I know it's odd, but I love him and he loves me."

Their reaction was immediate and Harry pushed Amy aside and shielded him with his body. Harry, taking James's hits to the face and chest, turned to Amy and said, "Grab the bags."

Amy rushed up the stairs, hurriedly grabbed the last bags of their things left in the house and ran back down stairs. He ran up to Harry, grabbed his arm, and with a loud gunshot, apparated them out of the house and into the new apartment.

Amy took his time cleaning Harry's wounds, cradling Harry's head in his lap and gingerly washing the cuts with a flannel. Harry tilted his head back, silently asking for a kiss. Amy shyly obliged him, breaking the kiss after a few moments to tend to the rest of Harry's wounds.

The next few weeks were highlighted by general acceptance by the wizardring world. Amy had mailed the papers to Gringotts, and the goblins were the first to congratulate the two on their relationship. Papers had soon gotten wind of the boys' status, and now neither Harry nor Amy could go out into the wizardring world without being hounded by reporters and paparazzi. The only paper that the boys would give an interview to was the Quibbler. Harry had taken a small job of repairing magical paintings, and was making quite a good sum of money for him and Amy to live off of. Harry had even managed to find another dealer in Luna Lovegood of the Quibbler. She was clean and reputable as a dealer, but above all, she was discreet.

All too soon, the boys settled into their new life style with minor bumps in the road. In time, those bumps were smoothed over, and the boys lived on peacefully. Harry finally got his head out of his ass and was going to propose to Amy. The only problem was that pureblood tradition stated that the head of the house had to approve of the union, so Harry sucked it up and had called James, fully expecting to be cursed and dumped back into the street. To Harry's surprise James and Lily were eager to see him and Amy again.

They had all agreed on having dinner, and now Harry was starting to regret ever asking about it. Nerves crept back up on him, but Amy somehow managed to sooth his irrational fears yet again. Dinner was a nice, but terse affair, with Lily looking sadly on James and Harry who both refused to meet each other's eye. After dinner, James finally managed to suck up enough courage to try and fix things up with his eldest son.

"Harry, could I talk to you in the living room for just a moment?"

Harry looked up tersely, but nodded in agreement and pushed away from the table to brush past James into the living room. James sat down on the loveseat and directed Harry to sit beside him. James waited until Harry was comfortable, then took a deep breath and began talking.

"Harry, I love you. I don't know if you know that, but I do. You were my first born, prongslet. Nothing can replace you in my heart. I got caught up in your brother and tried to split my time between the both of you, but I see now that I should have tried harder to make sure that you both knew that I love you. We were just so confused. You changed prongslet. Lily and I didn't know what to do to get the old you back. Then, when you saved Amy, I thought that I could change my ways and right my wrongs, but you were so angry, and Lily and I rarely saw you out of your room. I overreacted and I truly regret what I did. I am hotheaded and I let my pride get in the way. Then, when you and Amy announced that you two were together, I let prejudice get in my way of loving you both. I realize my mistakes and can only hope that you'll accept this old man's blessing and maybe in time, you can forgive me."

Harry drew a shuddering breath and realized that he'd started crying, "Daddy, I already forgave you. I- I was jealous that you were spending so much time with Amy and I wanted to make you mad, but every time that I would try, you would ignore me. I turned to drugs, Daddy. I messed my life up because I was jealous and petty. I rescued Amy and saw that you and Mom were trying to help, so I tried to quit. Nothing seemed to help, and then it got so bad, I just had to have more. I'm weak, Daddy. So weak." Harry sobbed as James leaned forward and embraced him.

For several long minutes they just sat there, rocking back and forth. Finally James pulled back and said, "Never weak, prongslet. Stupid sometimes, yes. Let us help you."

Harry nodded fervently and pushed himself back into James's embrace. Amy and Lily came into the living room to see Harry and James joking and laughing around. Lily and Amy went to snuggle up to their respective loves, and suddenly indecent attractions didn't seem so indecent after all.


End file.
